Afraid of the Dark
by grantcame
Summary: Young!Seblaine. Blaine sleeps over at Sebastians house but is afraid of sleeping in the dark. He ends up snuggling in Sebastian's bed.


Blaine had spent the day at Sebastian's house. They were best friends and had been since they met each other on the first day of school this year. Sebastian had transferred from out of state and Blaine was the first person he met, and at the age of 7, this pretty much made them instantly friends.

Sebastian had started asking his mom if he could invite Blaine over to his house to play. Obviously, his mother allowed it and Blaine began making frequent visits to his house. One night, Sebastian's mother was about to tell Blaine that she was ready to take him home when she poked her head inside her son's room and saw Blaine helping Sebastian try on his bow tie. She knew Sebastian loved Blaine's bow ties, he always came home from school talking about how he wanted a cute bow tie like the ones Blaine wears. _Cute._ Looking at them playing and laughing together, she couldn't bring herself to split them up so instead she called Blaine's mother and offered to have him stay the night. Then, she went back to Sebastian's room.

Both of the boys faces immediately lit up when Sebastian's mother told them that Blaine was staying the night. They started jumping around with each other in an extremely excited fashion. Sebastian's mother gave Blaine a pair of Sebastian's pyjamas and told them they had an hour before bed. The boys resumed playing until Sebastian's mother came in and told them it was time for bed.

Blaine got in the spare bed, he was so happy to be sleeping over at his best friend's house. For a while, they talked from their separate beds until Mrs. Smythe insisted it was time to sleep. To Blaine's dismay, however, she turned off the light and closed the door.

He laid silently for God knows how long, absolutely terrified of the darkness. He was in an unfamiliar bed and didn't have Mr. Teddy to keep him safe. He looked over at Sebastian but only saw his back, he was clearly fine with sleeping in complete darkness. Blaine was used to having a night light, but seeing Sebastian fine with the darkness he suppressed his whimpers that verged on sobs for as long as he could. But it didn't last long.

"S-S-Sebastian?" he whispered trying not to cry. "Are you awake Sebastian?" he sniffled.

"Go to sleep Blaine, my mom will get mad if she knew we were still awake" Sebastian whispered back.

"I c-can't Seb, I-I-" He started. Sebastian rolled over and peered at Blaine in the darkness.

"Are you crying!" Sebastian said, sounding genuinely shocked. "Why are you crying like a baby?"

"I'm not crying!" he lied. "I- I don't like the dark Sebastian."

"Are you scared?" Sebastian's voice had a hit of mocking to it.

"N- no, not scared.." Blaine started to lie again.

"Only babies get scared Blaine!" His voice was patronising. Blaine's eyes filled with water and he couldn't hold it back any longer. He pulled the covers over his face and began sobbing into them, quite loudly.

"Blaine! Stop crying! Please! My mom will hear!" Sebastian begged. He was sitting up in his bed now. "What can I do? What do you need?" He asked. Blaine slowly poked his face out of the covers. It was dark, but Sebastian could see his puffy eyes and shaded face.

"Can I.. Can I..."

"What!" Sebastian was getting impatient.

"Can I sleep in your bed, Sebastian?" Blaine asked very quietly. There was silence in the room for a minute or so. "Seb?" Blaine queried.

"No you can't sleep in my bed, Blaine! Boys don't share beds! People will think we're weird!" Sebastian shouted through his whisper. "Just go to sleep!" He rolled back over and tried to go to sleep. All he heard for ten minutes was the quiet sobs of Blaine crying into his pillow and Sebastian started to feel sad for him. _If no one found out it wouldn't be weird, _he thought to himself. Eventually he let out a deep sigh.

"Okay Blaine, you can sleep in here" he said as he pulled back the covers to let Blaine in.

"R-R-Really, Seb? You said it would be weird and that boys don't do that.." Blaine said as his tears began to stop.

"Just get in before I change my mind! And tell no one!" He said sternly.

"Thank you, Seb" Blaine said as he scrambled out of the spare bed and hurried across the room into Sebastian's. He climbed in in front of him and laid with his back to him. Blaine smiled as he pulled the covers back over him and snuggled into the pillow, pulling the cover up close to his chin. Sebastian couldn't help but feel a good sensation at having Blaine sleeping this close to him, feeling the body heat of the younger boy.

He didn't know why he did it, but he instinctively placed an arm around Blaine's body, pulled him in closer and placed his head on the pillow behind Blaine's.

"Stop it Seb, it tickles my neck" Blaine giggled and he felt Sebastian breathing in and out. Sebastian attempted to direct his breathing elsewhere but couldn't manage it successfully, and Blaine didn't mind. As he drifted off to sleep, Sebastian felt Blaine's hand clutch his and hold it close to his chest. They both stayed in that position until morning. Mrs. Smythe came in early to wake them for breakfast but simply smiled and left them to sleep when she saw them snuggled so peacefully.


End file.
